the greco-roman einherjar
by commanderwhirlwind
Summary: what happens when the little big three are kicked out of the greco-roman pantheons? well they turn to the norse. oc
1. betrayal

Niklaus nicodemus perus: son of hades

William joseph di angelo roberson: son of hades

Nico di angelo: son of hades

Hazel levesque: daughter of pluto

Percy Jackson: son of poseidon

Kj harrell: son of poseidon

Achilles Jackson: son of poseidon

Jason grace: son of jupiter

Thalia grace: daughter of zeus

Uma thurman: daughter of jupiter

Chapter 1

Betrayal

Ten demigods were currently standing infront of the olympians. These ten were all children of the big three.

Zeus' voice boomed out. "You ten have saved olympus countless times. However it's because of that fact that we must do what we are going to do today. Children of the big three. In the odds of a possible revolution. We must sentence you all to death"

Percy was the first to burst at this "Hold up! You mean that because we're too powerful we have to die!?" He looked to poseidon "Dad how could you agree to this!? If you kill us for being too powerful than that makes you no better than cronus! And we all know how you feel about cronus"

A bolt of lightning came flying from zeus' hands narrowly missing percy "how dare you compare us to our father boy. I've had a mind to strike you off that winged abomination for years now. Now I can merely smite you here for even thinking that we're like cronus"

Thalia looked towards artemis "lady Artemis i swore my allegiance to the hunt. Do you mean that that oath doesn't mean anything to you. I am your lieutenant. Do you really mean to stand for this?"

Artemis said nothing in response but Apollo being the wiseass he is spoke up "well technically she isn't standing for it. I mean she's sitting down isn't she?"

A bolt of lightning flew at them only to be countered by three bolts. One from each of his children. "Percy! KJ! Achilles! Do it now!" Shouted Jason.

The three nodded as the big three stood up they were quickly sat back down by a massive earthquake set off by the three sons of poseidon.

The ten demigods quickly made a break for the elevator and once out of the building they hailed three cabs and went to camp half blood only to be "welcomed" by a war party.

Camp half blood and camp jupiter were waiting on the hill for the ten to arrive. They were in full armor. As reyna shouted "surrender now. Or die fighting."

The children of poseidon zeus and jupiter looked at william, nico, and niklaus as they quickly made skeletal hands appear out of the ground and latch onto every demigod on half-blood hill.

The ten took off towards an abandoned tower about ten kilimeters out from camp. They figured that they would take cover there for the time being.

Achilles looked at the other demigods and asked the question on everyone's minds "what are we gonna do? We have nowhere to go. If we stay here we'll be over-run. If we go to either camp. We die"

Just then a valkyrie appeared and made an offer. "I could bring you to valhalla. It may be your best option yet"

The other demigods looked at KJ Percy and Jason because they were basically the elected leaders.

The three looked at eachother then at the valkyrie and immediately responded. "Let's do it."


	2. the rise of the greco-roman einherjar

Raeyr falconi: son of odin

Magnus chase: son of frey

Niklaus nicodemus perus: son of hades

William joseph di angelo roberson: son of hades

Nico di angelo: son of hades

Hazel levesque: daughter of pluto

Percy Jackson: son of poseidon

Kj harrell: son of poseidon

Achilles Jackson: son of poseidon

Jason grace: son of jupiter

Thalia grace: daughter of zeus

Uma thurman: daughter of jupiter

Chapter 2

The rise of the greco-roman einherjars

As the demigods arrived in valhalla with the valkryie they were amazed by the exterior of valhalla. As they walked in they were assigned their floor and rooms and given the keys to their rooms. They walked down the halls to an elevator as they managed to get to their floor in one piece.

Percy immediately gulped upon seeing a name on one of the doors on their floor and decided he'd just hurry to his room. When he opened his door he was surprised at the decoration. There were abunch of sea-like decorations all around. His bed was basically pure blue. On his bed was riptide in pen form "wait- what" he started patting at his pockets in disbelief as the pen wasn't there anymore

Kj walked into his room with a shocked look at what was in it. His bed was green and his room had an assortment of gymnastic equipment. He looked to his bed and noticed his sword on it. He nodded in satisfaction at his room.

Achilles' room wasn't much different from percy's except for a few small black tip reef sharks in an aquarium near his bed. His trident and sword were both on his bed as he began looking at the sharks in amazement.

AN: i really don't feel like going over the rest of their rooms at the moment so I'll go over it in a later chapter. Sorry.))

The tenants of floor 19 were all in an area of a giant battlefield and as percy expected, Magnus was misinformed of percy's situation by annabeth.

Niklaus decided to ask the one question nobody had thought. "Wait. If WE die will we revive?"

Magnus and Raeyr looked at eachother then back at him "hopefully" they said grinning before sprinted off with the other long time tenanta of floor 19 "good luck guys!" Raeyr yelled grinning.

William looked at the other demigods "i say we split into teams. Death, water, and Lightning" he said before sprinting off with Niklaus behind him.

Niklaus wasn't too excited about not having achilles for back-uo and was thankful when he noticed that the others had straight up ignored William and all had their weapons out. He quickly pulled out his sword, Hiramekarei, and smacked the closest einherjar with the flat of the flounder shaped sword. While he did that william had already slashed through three einherjar with his stygian iron longsword.

Nico and Percy were efficiently defending and attacking einherjar while Uma and Jason were filtering electricity into their weapons.

Jason grinned as his sword got blocked by what looked like a gorilla "well this is a first." He said he realized the gorilla had electrokinesis as well. "Lemme guess. You're a child of thor?" He said as uma ran up behind her and sliced the back of her neck with her double sided scythe

Thalia was shooting arrows eat einherjar who would come too close to the other demigods while hazel managed to summon metals from the ground and lob them at the einherjar

Achilles and kj were doing fine by a lake near them drenching if not drowning the einherjar with water. They were doing fine up until percy caught a spear to the gut and Jason got clobbered while hazel and Thalia each got shot by what seemed like miniature cannon balls.

Once the remaining demigods realized what happened they decided to stop holding back.

Uma decided it was time to bring the lightning and made ten bolts of lightning strike the field while achilles and kj made an earthquake worthy of poseidon. And Niklaus William and Nico wound up summoning hellhounds and a skeletal army. After that they all passed out with floor 19 getting the win for this game.

The demigods woke up in their rooms as they walked out and noticed the other tenants of floor 19 standing in the middle of the hall.

Raeyr looked at them "how the hell did you guys manage to win but get knocked out?"

Percy looked at the other demigods and then at the einherjar "do you know about the greek and roman gods?"

An: sorry guys. Another rick-hanger lol))


End file.
